


A Very Supernatural Valentine

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just a short story about the Winchesters and what they do on Valentine's day.....and night. PWP. Short, sexy and graphic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

I don't own Supernatural or the sexy Winchester boys. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A Very Supernatural Valentine

 

 

Tounges clashed, hands explored and legs tangled as two bodies met again and again. The headboard cracked against the wall and the wet sound of skin slapping skin could be heard three rooms over. 

 

A box of assorted chocolates lay wrapped up in the sheet on the floor, almost empty except for the last two milk chocolate truffles sitting on the night stand by the left side of the bed.

 

"Yes, Sammy. Fuck baby, so tight." Dark green eyes traveled up the long, muscular back of his lover as he thrust deep from behind. His hands pressed indents into slim hips as wanton moans continued to spill out of both their mouths.

 

The youngest stood upright on his knees, legs spread wide apart as he held on to the headboard for dear life, feeling moments away from being fucked to death. 

 

"Dean." Sam cried sharply, tightening his fingers on the edge of the headboard when Dean hit his prostate again for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He had come so many times, he couldn't believe that his dick was hard again. 

 

He was so fucked out, it didn't even register that he had said that out loud until he heard..

 

"Told you I'd fuck you all night Sammy. Your fault. I can't get enough of you." 

 

His older brother kept up a nice rhythm of fast and slow, fucking into him so hard it was almost brutal before slowing down, lazily rolling his hips, making Sam feel dizzy and still on the verge of an orgasm.

 

His balls were tight, dick leaking a steady stream of pre cum when he finally felt the tingling sensation of an upcoming orgasm running through his veins. He knew that Dean felt it too because his thrusts sped up and his grip on Sam tightened. Dean was going so fast now that Sam didn't even try to keep up. 

 

Dean hammered into him so hard, pushing Sam's body farther and farther up the bed before his stomach actually touched the wooden headboard, his dick slapping hard against it rhythmically with Dean's thrusts. 

 

The pain was all Sam needed to come. He yelled his brother's name as his thick seed splashed and dripped down the head board and onto the bed sheets.The tightning and clenching of Sam's inner muscles pushed Dean over the edge as he released his seventh orgasm that night inside of Sam.

 

Seconds later, they both clasped. Sam against the wall and Dean against Sam. Dean was the first one to regain some form of consciousness. Wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, he pulled him down until he was flat on his back on the bed.

 

He spread Sam's legs and made himself comfortable between them before leaning over and snatching one of the chocolate's off the bedside table.

 

He popped the yummy morsel into his mouth, chewing and sucking it a little before he leaned down and fed it to Sam, their tongues caressing and sharing the chocolate treat. They passed it between each other's mouths, sucking and licking up all traces of chocolate before it was completely melted. They both moaned simultaneously when Dean suckled Sam's tongue into his mouth, cleaning and lavishing it before Sam did the same to him.

 

"God Sammy you taste so good." Dean groaned as he pulled back, his mouth still chocolate coated around the edges. "You look so good under neath me."

 

He leaned his forehead against Sam's, their breaths mixing and their chests touching. When Sam felt Dean's flaccid cock start to get hard again, he laughed and kissed Dean quick on he mouth, shaking his head.

 

"What?" Dean asked impishly, grabbing Sam's legs and wrapping them around his waist, grinding his half hard dick into Sam's ass. "You didn't think I was done with you yet did you?"

 

Sam chuckled and grinned up at Dean, his eyes sparkling with playful arousal.

 

"Happy Valentines' Day Dean."

 

"Happy Valentine's Day Sammy."

 

No one in that hotel got any sleep that night.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Happy Valentine's Day everyone.


End file.
